mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Simpson
Aaron Simpson is a middleweight prospect with wins over Ed Herman and Tom Lawlor. most recently faced Chris Leben, picking up his first loss to the heavy-handed veteran by spectacular second round technical knockout after gassing. He was then set to fight Dave Branch at UFN 22 but he was forced to pull out a month or so early with a staph infection. He most recently fought his friend Mark Munoz, losing via unanimous decision after an exciting fight. Simpson next faced the well-rounded Mario Miranda, winning via unanimous decision. He was next set to face returning UFC and Strikeforce veteran Jason Miller. Instead, Miller was pulled out to coach the fourteenth season of The UItimate Fighter against Michael Bisping. He was replaced ironically by TUF veteran Brad Tavares. Simpson defeated Tavares via unanimous decision. He is next set to face a great wrestler in Nick Catone. However, Catone was forced out of the bout after tearing an achilles tendon. He was replaced by returning UFC veteran Eric Schafer. Simpson dominated in a brilliant showcase of his obviously underrated striking skills to defeat Schafer via dominant unanimous decision. Simpson next faced former light-heavyweight prospect Ronny Markes in Markes' UFC middleweight debut. Markes dominated Simpson en route to a less-than-exciting unanimous decision. After the loss to Markes, Simpson dropped down to the UFC welterweight division to make his debut against long-time contender Jon Fitch. Fitch was injured and replaced by Kenny Robertson, winning via unanimous decision after an exciting fight. Simpson next faced Mike Pierce, dominating the first round and looking to get a knockout victory in the second round. Instead Pierce scored a beautiful comeback knockout over Simpson twenty-nine seconds into the second round. Several months later in February 2013 Simpson was cut from the UFC unexpectedly. He quickly signed with World Series of Fighting and made his debut against UFC veteran Josh Burkman. Burkman knocked Simpson out in the first round with a knee and punches. Fights *Aaron Simpson vs. Ed Herman - Simpson came into the fight undefeated. Ed Herman injured his knee near the end of the first round and attempted to continue even in the second round but he was forced to surrender after his injured knee gave out. *Aaron Simpson vs. Tom Lawlor - The fight was a controversial decision victory for Simpson. *Chris Leben vs. Aaron Simpson - Simpson came into the fight undefeated, and it was his first loss of his career. *Mark Munoz vs. Aaron Simpson *Aaron Simpson vs. Brad Tavares - Brad Tavares stepped in to replace Jason Miller on relatively short notice. *Aaron Simpson vs. Eric Schafer - Eric Schafer was a replacement for an injured Nick Catone. *Ronny Markes vs. Aaron Simpson - The fight was the UFC middleweight debut of Ronny Markes. *Aaron Simpson vs. Kenny Robertson - The fight was the welterweight debut of Simpson and Kenny Robertson was a replacement for an injured Jon Fitch. *Mike Pierce vs. Aaron Simpson *Josh Burkman vs. Aaron Simpson - The fight was the WSOF debut of Simpson. Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters